Being Sick Isn't So Bad After All
by Attharun
Summary: AU. Rey has a fever. Lunamaria goes to visit him. LunaRey one-shot


Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny does not-and will never-belong to me. So don't sue me.

A/n: What's up, folks? Betcha thought I was gonna write something funny huh? Well, I don't know. All I know is that I tried to write something despite having writer's block, and this is the result. So tell me if it's good or horrible, okay? By the way, I absolutely love LunaRey! Obviously, since I decided to write a fic about them. Well, enjoy!

Lunamaria Hawke was driving towards a certain someone's house, two meat buns in a paper bag and some medicine on the passenger seat. Luna glanced at her watch. 6:30 pm.

She was getting worried about Rey Za Burrel, her boyfriend. He was down with a fever, so he couldn't go to school.

Luna knew that Rey's flu wasn't so bad yet, but what if he had to go to the hospital? What would happen to him then?

_Stop it, Luna,_ she thought. _You worry too much._

The maroon-haired teen didn't realize that she had gone past Rey's house already. She quickly headed back and killed the engine. She grabbed the paper bag and the medicine and went out of her sedan. She trotted towards the porch.

Her eyes widened when she saw Rey himself sitting there, on the porch steps.

"Rey!" Luna said worriedly. "Aren't you supposed to be resting in bed?"

Rey winced as he stood up. "Luna… hi," he spoke, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Why were you sitting here?" Luna asked.

"I knew you were coming, so I waited here. I wanted to…to see you," Rey replied, looking away.

"Oh. Um, I bought us a snack," Luna smiled, and took out the two meat buns off the paper bag. She gave one to Rey. They both sat down.

"Thanks," he said, and took big bites out of the bun. Luna could tell he was hungry. She ate hers silently.

Rey finished his food first, so having nothing else to do, he looked at his girlfriend.

_I never really told her how beautiful she is,_ he thought.

"The moon looks nice today," Luna commented, looking up.

"Yeah," Rey agreed. "I like the moon. You can stare at it all night without hurting your eyes, unlike staring at the sun."

"Have you ever stared at the sun?"

"No. But Isaac Newton did. He was temporarily blind for three days. You wouldn't want me blind, would you?"

"Maybe," Luna said with a laugh and held Rey's hand.

"You're really hot," she said with a frown.

"I'm hot, huh?" Rey smirked.

"Not _that_ kind of hot," Luna replied. "Do you feel cold?"

"So now I'm cold?"

"Rey, I'm serious."

"No, no, I don't feel cold," Rey said. Luna gave him a tell-me-the-truth-or-else look. "Okay, I do feel cold," he admitted.

Luna took off the jacket she was wearing and put it around Rey.

"Thank you," he said. Luna laid her head on his shoulder. Rey slipped his arm around her back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Then Rey spoke.

"Luna, I…"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, I know I never really say it, or show it, but I… I really do love you."

Luna looked up at him. "Me too, Rey. I love you too."

Rey felt her hot breath on his face. He leaned closer and kissed her.

They stopped a long while later, and Luna snuggled closer to the blond-haired teenager. She looked at him.

"I have some medicine, you know," Luna said softly. "You should take them."

"I don't need any medicine. You're here," Rey whispered and smiled at her.

Lunamaria felt her cheeks turning red. Not because of what Rey told her, but because he _smiled_. It was a smile that only she had seen. She would never forget this moment. She laid her head back on Rey's shoulder.

"Get well soon, Rey…" Luna said as she fell asleep.

"I feel better already," Rey grinned and kissed her forehead.

_I've always thought having a fever was a bad thing, but this time I'll make an exception,_ Rey said to himself as his hand stroked Luna's hair.

A/n: Uh, sorry if the characters are OOC or something. I can't watch Destiny yet, so I wouldn't really know how they act around each other but... yeah. Please leave a review! Please! Oh, and sorry if it's kind of short. I _did_ write this even when I still had writer's block. Well, outta here I go!


End file.
